Learning to Live
by MidnightWinterRain
Summary: It took Kaname Kuran just one glance to fall. It will take a whole lot for Zero Kiryu to accept life. When two worlds collide can there be balance? KaZe. OOC. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

Long, dark lashes blinked over sienna color eyes. He tips on the tip of his shoes to see the small human boy walk by.

Kaname Kuran is careful to hide his aura. He is somewhere he knows he shouldn't be.

It's winter and he felt the need of a walk, being inside of his manor suffocated him. What he didn't expect was to find two human children along the way.

He had stop at the sight of a small girl with short dark brown hair sitting on a picnic blanket. She was surrounded by snow, she gave color to the white canvas.

Hiding behind bushes and trees, Kaname had decided to take a look at what she did. A large basket placed right next to her and nothing else. The little girl fidgeted in her seat, she would often looked up head towards the house a few feet away.

A bright smile decorated her small face and her chocolate orbs shinned on that cloudy day. She rose to her knees and waved at the sight of the silver hair boy.

"Zero hurry!"

The second his mahogany orbs set themselves on the silverette, Kaname was taken. The boy walked slow but with a grace that made his breath hitch.

_Beautiful._

He watch the boy's profile, Kaname wondered if the boy was of the same creature as he was. He hasn't seen such breath-taking mortal before, a child no less. Slowly only the silver head occupied his view, Kaname drank the sight of him.

The silverette dug through the picnic basket a moment later. He stopped as a small frown mar his cute face. He was thoughtful as he stare down the at the lime green blanket.

A second later he leaned into the girt and spoke something to her, it didn't reach Kaname's sensitive hearing. The only thing he could tell was that the small little girl nodded before standing from her comfortable position.

Kaname saw the girl leave in the direction of the large house. She turn to look back at the silver hair boy one last time before she was gone.

"_Yuki, just tell my parents..."_

He was left alone with the silverette. Kaname wanted to steep out from his hiding and talk to the small boy. Maybe the silver hair won't notice that he was a vampire. His appearance was around the same age as the boy, he could charm him to trust Kaname.

The boy probably didn't even understand the difference between humans and vampires. Children could be very naïve.

"I know you're hiding, come out."

Stunned he was at the sound of the small voice. The silverette rose to his feet and looked dead on Kaname's way.

For the first time he took notice of clear amethyst color eyes. They sparkled with a knowing look making them hunting.

Kaname thought it better to simply stay still, but at the end went against it. He moved forward until he stood in the clearing.

The boy glared straight at him, Kaname met his gaze with an impassive one. He hid the shock and amazement that he felt.

Fresh winter wind blow, it made for quiet scenery. Kaname smiled a few seconds later for how funny things were. Apparently he was wrong to doubt the small silver head.

"What is so amusing _vampire_."

At the last word, his smile dropped. Kaname looked at the boy with disbelieve. The little thing knew of his identity.

A grown man couldn't even tell Kaname's true nature, yet a child easy read him. There was no other fact that the silverette came from a hunter's family.

Pleased dark wine eyes meet brave lilac orbs. Only one thing went through Kaname's mind as they stood face to face.

_Mine._

He took a set forward only to retreat. Hunters were directing themselves towards the two. He was right, hunters resided in the house to where the small little girl had run to.

The boy was smart enough to alert the others. Kaname liked his bravery, the silverette had stayed behind to distract him until the rest could arrive.

He kept his eyes on the small bundle, calling upon the shadows he was slowly enveloped. Kaname never once broke his gaze from the boy. His eyes glowing a soft shade of red as he disappear in front of the silverette.

_Zero._

* * *

"We are ready My Lord."

Kaname glanced around the room full of his loyal subjects. Every single soul waiting for any word. He let his eyes roam the dark room a bit longer, not feeling ready to respond yet.

As much of he tried to make peace with the hunter's it had fail. His efforts were in vain, it left him no choice but to give in and let the war be.

It will be a long nasty way, but if it meant that in the future there will be peace once again then there was no turning back at this point. Even if he wanted to stop the blood shed, it would be impossible.

The hunters had been waiting for the slightest mistakes on the vampires side for them to attack. What Kaname didn't expect was for the hunters to become agitated and for them to throw the first rock.

Unknown human hunters killed two noble vampires, and from there it picked up. The attack brought a roar of vengeance in the vampire world. The Council that Kaname had created wanted retribution, and they were going to get it at any cost.

He knows that if they lose the battle then all vampires were doom. Kaname would fall right besides his race. Unable to do anything and just wait for death to claim him.

But being the strong pureblood that he is, he wasn't going to allow that. They will fight until the superiors ones stood at the end of this unwanted event.

If they win then there is a chance for a better future. Kaname would not do what the hunters had in mind if they find victory. Their ideal plan for a better world simply fueled Kaname's resolution to win.

He wants to create a place where both race could live well among each other. No more fights or hostility between the two. A world where he could have the one he desires the most.

He stood, his strong built form getting very ones already waiting attention. In darkness of the room, his eyes were the first to shine.

"Then it's time."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm giving KaZe a shoot. I really wanted to write a story for this couple.**

**They are just that pairing that even though there is a girl involve, she just fades into the background. **

**The bad thing about this story is that I won't upload until later. I know I'm messed up but it's how it is. But I will update.**

**Hopefully the prologue is enough for the time being. **

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**01: Deception is only the Half.**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

The crisp air of spring flows lightly, ruffling leafs. Lovely flowers blossom open; showing their colors. Spring brings new life to the world once again. The early morning arrives over the horizon.

Slowly, a golden shade over takes the land. Rays of orange and bright yellow settles all around. As the sun raises its rays pierce through everything, lighting up every dark corner. It even reached a certain window alarming the owns of said window that it is past dawn.

The light of the sun lands on wooden floor, brightening the dim place. While the outside in the cool morning is fresh and lively; the inside of a room, in a two-story building house has a heavy atmosphere.

Two figures are awake and every aware that it is the second day of spring, and they could not hide the dread this day brings. Out of the two occupants of the room, one form is tense with anger, and the other with fear.

Zero Kiryu hated this day much more than he had for the past five years. Today marks the day where he, and his brother Ichiru would be separated from their family. An event Zero never wanted to come.

Five years ago, the war between the vampires and hunters finally reached its end. Years of fighting between the two races had dissolved into nothing but a bad memory. The result of the war ending devastated the hunters. The vampires had won.

Zero almost ripped the article of clothing in his hands at the thought of how the bloodsuckers had come out with victory. Some times he couldn't believe it, those monsters had beaten them and the most embarrassing thing was the hunters didn't see it coming.

Everything happened so fast, Zero simply woke up one day to the news of the hunters defeat. He was only twelfth years old when his parents informed him and his brother of the horrendous situation. Zero being young didn't understand and refused to accept the outcome.

For the first time he acted like a real child– something his parents often told him he never behave like. He was always level-headed and knew better, but that day he simply yelled and threw things around.

His younger brother cried in their mothers hold afraid of how life would be with those monsters having all control. After he calmed down, the young Zero listened to their father speak of how things were to be since the vampires won the war.

Apart from the bloodsuckers having more to say and do in the world, those things made something very clear. Every hunter family – it didn't matter of their status – had to be on lock down from within their own home, until word from the vampire Council.

Zero and his family became prisoners in their own home for a week. After a long wait someone approached them, a certain monster Zero knew very well. A vampire sent by The Council who spoke with his parent. Zero managed to sneak around and heard their long talk. By the end of the conversation the boy was left speechless.

"_As you see, The Council stated perfectly clear. Every young resident of any hunter family must now live in a new home. And yes in a vampire residence."_

Zero felt his soul leave his body for a moment before he snapped back to life. Before long he was summon and as he stood next to his parents, the young silverette glared hatefully at the very well-known vampire. He was a tall brunette with claret eyes. Kaname Kuran.

"_Kiryu Zero, will now be under my care."_

The every so arrogant bastard gazed down at the young human. Zero could easily see the mocking look in those malicious eyes. After the vampire had left many things happened.

A group of those leeches sent by the damn Council arrived at their front door. Zero could see the distress on his parents. The two adults being professional hunters couldn't harm those things when they had enter their home.

The group that had arrived made it clear that every weapon own by the hunters were to be taken away. The had some sort of warrant stating why the weapons were to be confiscated. In that paper it also claimed of no further training for any young member of the family.

The young silverette felt his future break right before him. And the constant surveillance on their house drove Zero mad with rage. Those vampires step foot on Kiryu territory as if it were noting. Watching the family like some sort of entertaining show.

"Zero!"

Blinking himself awake, Zero turn back to his younger twin, Ichiru. "What is it?" He looked around to see what made his brother yell. Looking down at his hands as his brother pointed, Zero found his shirt ripped in two.

Damn does monsters.

Sighting, Zero dropped the pieces of clothing on the floor before turning back to his suitcase. He flipped the top down and zipped it close. He was thinking too much about the past he forgot about the now. Standing up he faced his twin.

"Ichiru, remember what I told you. Whatever happens don't let your guard down."

The younger Kiryu nodded as he come closer to his brother. "I will Zero, but I think they'll tell the difference."

Taking his younger brother shoulders, Zero gazed at him deeply. "They won't as long as you and I don't let them." His lilac eyes reassuring the twin. They have talked about it long enough, and Zero was sure Ichiru wouldn't fail him.

All the older brother wanted for his younger sibling was to be safe. Ichiru, unlike Zero was fragile, and he didn't want his younger brother to have to worry about anything. However that was impossible because now vampires had more power than ever.

Those bloodsuckers practically ran the entire world by this point. Only members and families of hunters knew the true reality of life. Normal every-day people were unaware of how terrible things around them really are. All they knew was that many people who had power once were not longer there. New changes had been made. Hunters in many parts of the world, who once stood high in politics were taken down and vampires replacing their place.

Zero had a feeling, that one day those creatures were going to come out in the open. It was their plan to have as much power over many things before they could step out and faced the world. And by then many people wouldn't have a choice but to simply accept them. Vampires.

Fuckers.

Still even throughout the many changes being made, Zero was gland the human race wasn't force into slavery. For hunters however it did feel like they were slaves due to the changes around them. Everything didn't make sense anymore, but in the eyes of common people everything was fine. They weren't afraid of those changes and a few actually praised said changes. If they only knew who exactly was behind of everything, maybe they wouldn't be so happy anymore.

"Zero, I feel something."

Upon hearing Ichiru's worry voice, Zero quickly stepped to the window and from a far distance he saw a vehicle coming. Letting his senses take over Zero cursed under his breath. A pureblood was making its way to their house. It was someone Zero came to know of and hate very deeply.

Letting the curtains settle back down, the older twin went back to his brother. "Ichiru, whatever happens don't let that thing intimidate you. For Gods sake you're a Kiryu and Kiryu's don't bend to those creatures will. I have come to learn of the Kuran bastard and I knew he won't do anything that will put your life in danger. Never show him fear."

Ichiru having his head down at fist rose to face his courageous older brother. "I won't be afraid Zero." His older twin smiled accepting Ichiru's vow. The younger twin wished he had Zero's bravery and stubbornness, but he knew better. Every since Ichiru can remember, Zero had always been there for him.

It he was afraid of the night, Zero would come to his bed and sleep next to the younger Kiryu. If Ichiru was sick, Zero would take care of him when their parents were away. Every time he needed help, Zero was always there coming to his aid.

And now Zero was doing something ever greater to protect him. His older brother was sacrificing his safety net for him. Zero might face bigger problems later on, but he didn't care as long as Ichiru was well. He younger twin couldn't have asked for a better brother, and because of that he wasn't going to let Zero's sacrifice be wasted.

"I'll right Kuran will be here... now." The doorbell echo around. Instantly Ichiru became nervous. Zero took his sibling into his arms and calmed the shaking body.

"Ichiru don't be afraid."

"Zero I don't want to go."

Sigh.

"Nether do I but those beasts have decided so, we can't do anything anymore."

Letting his younger brother go, Zero went to the other bed and took the suitcase and handed it to Ichiru. The younger one with shaking hands took it. Releasing a long sigh, Ichiru once more embraced his older brother. Not knowing when he would see his other half.

"Zero, I love you. Take care and try to contact me please."

Nodding Zero hugged Ichiru tightly before letting him go completely. He would contact him just as soon things settle down. He had a plan and Zero will not let his brother feel left alone.

This is probably not the wises thing, but Zero was going to do it either way. He might not had the chance to fight early on in his life, but he would do anything to keep his precious brother safe. Deep in his mind this was a 'fuck you' sing to the pureblood sucker. He wasn't going willing to the vampire as the monster thought. Oh no, Zero Kiryu chosen his destination a long time ago.

• • • • • • •

Ichiru squared his shoulders and held his head high. Hearing his mother calling, Ichiru gave Zero a confident look before stepping out from their room. In hallway he gathered himself further together before making his way to the stairs. Even as he felt his palm become sweaty, Ichiru did not halter.

Step by step he descended the stairs and short after he stood on the last step. Taking a second to breath, Ichiru finally stepped down. Lifting his gaze, the younger twin glared hard and coldly at the vampire that stood in their home. All of his fears being replaced with pure hate. This monster was one of the reasons why his family was getting separated.

Carmine orbs took in the sight of the young silverette before him. The boy he once knew had mature into the most beautiful of being. Everything about the silver-head was perfect, but what he liked the most are those eyes. Lilac eyes held that gaze, Kaname love the most.

"Zero it's time."

Ichiru turn his attention to his parents then. He was to caught up glaring down the vampire he almost forgot about his beloved parents. He stepped forward to the adults and gave his farewell to them. His mother holding back her tears and his father telling him to be strong.

Kaname watched them. The interaction between son and parents. He felt a pang of guilt for taking away the boy from his family, but it had to be done. As he observed them he saw the silverette shake his head once before he turn back.

"I'm ready," was all the young man said as he glanced at Kaname.

Smiling to ease the tension, Kaname motion for the silverette to follow. After telling the Kiryu's that their son would be taken care of, the two stepped out where the limousine waited for them.

Ichiru entered first, he sat on the other side as far away from the monster as possible. He turn back in his seat to see his house, and slightly caught the shape of his twin watching from the second floor. From inside their once shared room.

Kaname gave the Kiryu's a last word before he walked up to the vehicle. As he was about to enter he felt a piercing sensation. Halting from entering the limousine, Kaname looked around. The house before him was the only residency. His eyes gazed fully, until the soft movement of a part of curtains caught his attention.

Thinking someone working for the hunters simple watched out of curiosity, the brunette vampire entered the limousine. As the engine came to life and the car began to move, the two seated behind stayed quiet.

• • • • • • •

Kaname glanced to the side every few minutes only to see the silverette looking out the window. The once hunter protegé was stiff and Kaname sensed his uneasiness. He understood why the silver-head would feel this way, it was normal he was to live with Kaname for a while. He decided to not make conversation with the teen, he knew right now the other wouldn't speak.

Even as the silence continue to roll around them, Kaname simply chose to leave it alone. But as the minutes continue to pass the vampire prince suddenly felt the wariness of the air in the limousine. He looked at his companion to see the silverette fidgeting, something rear to see in Zero.

"Is something wrong?"

If Kaname wasn't paying close attention he would have miss how the silverette almost jumped out of his skin. This worry the brunette. The Zero he came to know never show any signs of agitation or discomfort in front of him. But back then the boy was much younger and still naïve to many things. Maybe time as it went by changed the silver-head.

"No."

Kaname wanted to keep asking, but the cold respond ended their small talk. His gaze return to watch nature outside the vehicle. Of course Zero would be different from the boy who Kaname met the first time. Years ago the silverette must have trained to become a strong hunter– toughening the boy. But the war soon came to an end and the silver-head had to stop his training; it was mandatory.

The teen's parents most have explained to him how things would be. The silverette might have accepted the fact that he would live part of his life with a vampire. Zero could still have some of his fearless attitude, but deep down Kaname felt a change.

If it were up to him, Kaname would have long ago taken the silverette away with him. Once the war ended, Kaname quickly voiced out his choice of the person he would take under is care. At the beginning other vampires from The Council objected saying Kaname shouldn't be taking responsibilities of such course.

The Council had in mind of sending the Kiryu boy to another vampire home, but Kaname won't have it. He reassured The Council that taking the youngest member of the Kiryu family was setting an example of coexisting. If the pureblood prince could house a young human – from one of the best hunter clan – then the future for any type of hostile from the hunters may decrease.

Seeing his logical reason The Council agreed, and let Kaname take Zero with him. The week after the war, he went to the Kiryu house and announced what was happening. The hunters disagreed with the news, the parents refused to hand over their child. The lovely woman, Zero's mother threaten Kaname in a heart beat.

After a long talk, Kaname made them understand. If he didn't take Zero willingly, the Kiryu's would be in trouble for disobeying an order. But then, Zero's father made Kaname realize that he couldn't take away Zero, he was to young to be separated from his family.

Seeing the hurt in their eyes, Kaname decided to wait. He informed them that in five years he would return for Zero. The parents had no choice and accepted. Kaname had to wait five long years until the day he would have silverette living with him.

It didn't stop him though, Kaname saw the human boy in between those fives years. Four times he encounter the silverette, and their meeting were always exiting. In those lilac orbs he saw defiance, stubbornness and bravery. Even when Zero knew his fate he showed no fear.

The boy knowing full well who the vampire standing before him was never cringed before the pureblood. They never spoke a word until now. They always spoke with their eyes, words having no meaning when their gazes spoke volumes. Zero's dislike towards him, and Kaname's pleasure of having him.

Yet years seemed to have made Zero reflex. The silverette might have finally comprehend the situation. His life was now in Kaname's hands, if he wanted to ever return home he would have to submit to the brunette's very word. Once Kaname believes the silverette will not stir any type of trouble in the future, he would be sent home.

But that was up to Kaname, and it he feels Zero is better of staying by his side then no one could object to his wish. Something tells Kaname that after the silverette becomes comfortable with things, Zero's true side might actually resurface.

The brunette wanted to see how long will Zero behave civil, until that fearless attitude of the silver-head can return. The teen's heated glare from earlier made Kaname believe that Zero was only suppressing his real feelings. Maybe due to the move the silverette was disorientated. Who knows probably in a couple of days Zero might stand up to Kaname and say more than just a word.

He felt an excitement rush through him. Zero is probably the only person walking this earth that has ever defy Kaname. The silverette doesn't care of the fact that he's going up against the vampire prince. The human simply show disrespect and convey his distaste towards him. And Kaname couldn't wait to bend Zero to his will, to make the silver-head think and feel only for the vampire.

Kaname already had a good feeling of were their life's would lead them to. Having Zero was all that matter to him for the past years. Now that he had want he wanted, Kaname could really start living. He has many plans for them, and the Kuran mansion waited.

Ichiru prayed the vampire hadn't sensed his agitation. Very second that passed, the younger twin's only confort was his older brother's words. He would not show fear and openly display his hatred for the vampire. Everything would be hard and Ichiru knew it.

How long would he be able to pretend to be his brother until this vampire or the other would realize the mixed up? Will he have the strength to stand up to the vampire? To be honest he didn't know. But what really has Ichiru scare was not knowing when he will return home. When will he see his parents and his twin again?

Two minds thinking of the same person. One hope of seeing his beloved sibling, and wishing for the braver twin be by his side. The other, planning a future with someone who by now was simply to far away. In that vehicle only one word kept repeating itself.

_Zero._

* * *

**A/N: And that concluded the first chapter of Learning to live. **

**Yes the first chapter, the last one was the prologue and for the reason for why it was short.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and asking for the story to begging.**

**I'm really looking forward on writing this Fic. VK is one of my favorite anime from many.**

**Well hopefully you guys liked it. I'll try and update soon. **

**Thanks guys.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**. . . **

**. .**

**.**

**02: Lies makes it Better.**

**.**

**. .**

**. . . **

He could feel Ichiru getting further away. Their sibling bond stretching, making Zero frown. His younger brother was distressed and Zero couldn't do anything. Minutes later, and the older Kiryu brother was left feeling alone, almost empty.

Ichiru was now so out of reach; heading towards his new residency and leaving Zero behind.

He ran one hand through his silver locks and letting a deep sigh. As he sat on the bed, Zero kept his eyes on the window. He just witness the pureblood take his brother away.

When he saw them entering that ridicules vehicle, Zero wanted to jump out the window and shoot that bloodsucker right on the head. But he didn't; Zero held back and simply saw them depart.

And now he had to wait. His _handler_ would arrive at any moment and take him away from his home, from his parents.

_This is so fucked up._

Slowly his mind took him back to the time when the monster – who Ichiru was supposed to live with – arrived. It was somewhat dramatic in Zero's opinion.

A few minutes; just a few minutes after the pureblood – Kuran – had left, a new arrival appeared. And the most surprising, it was another pureblood. Though his time around it was a female vampire.

Zero just manage to get to his room where Ichiru was, when he heard the front door of their home open with a loud bang. The young Zero decided to see what was happening downstairs, but his twin stopped him.

"_No, Zero stay here please this one has to do with me."_

He saw his younger brother disappear from the hallway after their small talk. Not wanting to be kept from anything, Zero slowly went back but stop near the staircase. Crouching down Zero watch his parent and Ichiru stand in front of a beautiful woman.

Once his eyes landed on the woman, the small silverette could easily tell it was one of those purebloods. He couldn't really make up what the conversation below was about, but he knew that the woman came for Ichiru.

It was surprising considering not a lot of people had the knowledge of the Kiryu's having twins. Many people – not related with the family or close friends – believed that the hunters only had one son. The thought surged only due to Ichiru's fragile health as a child.

His younger brother spend most of his first years alive bedridden. Ichiru's lungs hadn't been strong at birth and that made the younger Kiryu stay in bed. The times Zero went out; people had labeled him as the only child and he didn't like that at beginning.

Yet slowly as he learned of vampires and such, Zero felt it was actually better that many people thought of him as the only Kiryu son. In Zero's mind he felt that if something was to happen in the future Ichiru's life wouldn't be in danger, and he begged his parent to not correct people's mistake.

Years went by and soon he meant Kuran; then the tragedy that stuck when the hunters lost came. Zero of course was frighten, but at the same time was relieved. Ichiru was a very well hidden secret of the Kiryu's and no one was going to take him away.

But that changed by the simple visit of one Shizuka Hio.

The pureblood – who had almost the same features as the Kiryu's – stood in their living area. She was talking calmly but Zero could tell something was wrong with her. A few seconds passed until the once calm vampire began to get agitated. She wanted to take Ichiru but their parents wouldn't budge.

"_I have all the right to take Ichiru-kun with me."_

Zero simply watched his mother hold Ichiru against her body, and their father standing in front of the two blocking the vampire from reaching the boy. Their argument went for at least five more minutes.

Ichiru at first seemed afraid but he then pulled away from their mother and stood in between the vampire and the hunters. The youngest Kiryu stood his ground and faced the female pureblood.

"_I will go with her."_

Zero couldn't believe it and neither their parents. Ichiru was willing to go with someone he didn't even know just to stop the conflict? Zero wanted to go downstairs and do something that would make his brother see his error, but he stopped when Ichiru send him a knowing look. It was apparent the younger twin knew Zero was watching.

So he stayed where he stood and continue to stare at the scene below him play. Ichiru kept his place between the adults. Their was exchange of words before his younger brother ended the talk and the pureblood left; with out Ichiru.

"_In five years Shizuka Hio, you can come for me."_

He blinked a couple of times and Zero found himself staring at the wall on the other side of the room. Letting out a loud sight, Zero stood from the bed. He walked up to the window, parted the curtains and looked over the horizon.

Indeed it was a beautiful day; yet Zero couldn't see beyond his grimace feelings. He was anxious standing there simply waiting like some sort of pet waiting for its new master to arrive. His life was about to turn into complete hell, with a pureblood woman as his breathing-living demon.

_Shit._ Zero felt a small ripple of shudder ran through his body. He sensed a vampire coming closer to their home. The young silverette gave one last look outside before he stepped away. Just as he did the front door of his room opened.

"Ichiru?"

His mother had enter the room, and Zero smiled at the beautiful woman who he was deceiving. He walked up the lavender eyed woman and let her cup his face. "Ichiru, honey you must be brave. I know this is hard for you but I need you to be strong just like Zero is. I don't know when you or your brother will return but please don't lose hope."

Zero averted his eyes from his mother, he know she could easily read him. The silverette didn't want his mother figuring out what Zero and Ichiru had done; their parents would be either angry or horrified.

"I will."

He simply stare down as his mother caressed his face. Whatever happened Zero wasn't going to let his mother know he was not Ichiru. He felt his mother's hand lowering and touching the side of his neck and he almost jumped.

"Ichiru please look at me."

Zero took a few seconds where he soften his gaze as much as he could then looked up. His mother was smiling softly at him with moister in her shinny eyes. "I will miss you. I feel as if I had failed you both as a mother. I should have fought harder on that day. I don't know what happened but I'm so sorry."

Seeing his mother looking guilty and broken make his lilac orbs harden. It wasn't his parents fault the vampires had won. Like the rest of the hunters, the Kiryu's to was caught off guard five years ago.

That pureblood Kuran, had come to their house with a small army of strong vampires – mostly nobles – and of course not even the best hunters could fend themselves off with such threat. His parent to had to think about their children's safety and couldn't afford a fight knowing their sons could be harm, and they surrender without even having the chance to fight.

Zero didn't even realize he began to shake with anger as he once again lost himself in the past.

How can his mother blame herself for the outcome of the war ending. It wasn't anyone's fault; it was just how things went and how it was afterward. His lovely mother shouldn't feel as it was in her hands to have made a change if she only had the time to–

"Zero?"

He return his gaze back to his mother; who was looking at him intensely. Schooling his features, Zero smiled warmly hoping to sell his Ichiru act. But try he did and it didn't seem to work as his mother's eyes widen.

"Z-Zero what are you doing here? Oh my Ichiru..."

Her lavender eyes became worry and it was Zero's turn to comfort his mother. He took both of her hands and looked right in her shinny orbs. "It was my idea, Ichiru just went along with it. If anyone is at fault here it's me."

"Why?" One world holding everything she wanted to ask.

Sighing softly the silverette hand no choice but to speak. "Shizuka Hio has a grudge against you. Don't forget it was you and father who killed her lover, and I don't believe in one second she won't hurt Ichiru because of what happened. I'll handle whatever that pureblood will throw at me and Ichiru is better off with Kuran. It's better this way I know it and now you do."

"How did you learn of what happened between us and Shizuka Hoi?"

"Kaito told me a while back."

At the sight of his mother looking guilty, Zero embraced her. He soothed the woman telling her everything would be alright. The silver-head held his mother closely for a long time. He assured her that he could take care of himself.

"What you and father taught me hasn't ever vanish from my mind. What I learn from Yagari-sensei is still fresh in my head. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Slowly he pulled his mother away and wiped the small tears that manage to escape her. He smiled and kissed her on the check before stepping back and getting his belonging. The pureblood had arrived.

"Zero."

He turn and gazed at her longing. He would miss his parents so much and the silverette didn't know when he would see them. "Don't tell father please. He might actually go get Ichiru and that would be bad."

His mother nodded and led him out. Once downstairs Zero saw his father waiting. The man of course didn't knew it wasn't Ichiru he was holding. His father told him to be strong and apologize for everything. Zero didn't blame them and stepped out from their home.

• • • • • • •

She waited patiently, the morning air brushing softly against her skin. Silver-white locks swaying with the breeze. Pallid pink orbs shimmer with the morning light. Shizuka Hio smiled at the silverette steeping out of the house.

The young boy had grown and Shizuka couldn't hide her excitement. _Her_ Ichiru turned into a handsome man. Each step that brought the young man closer the pureblood's heart beaten just a tiny faster.

Not being able to hold back, the kimono wearing woman met the silverette not even halfway. She encircle her arm around the slim figure. Shizuka held her Ichiru; just as she did when he was just a little boy.

"_She always hugged me when we met."_

What Ichiru told him of the pureblood truck Zero and _hard_. He would have pushed the monster away if not for his psyche reminding him otherwise.

"_And I responded."_

_Damn it_.

Awkwardly and with cautious, Zero lifted his hand that wasn't holding his suitcase. His palm landed on the upper part of the pureblood's back. The touch did nothing but encourage the woman to tighten her embrace.

_Breath Zero don't do anything that might anger this thing. You're Ichiru remember sweet and delicate._

Feeling like he wouldn't be able to keep his facade up, Zero slowly pulled away from the vampire. "We should get going." Zero didn't want his parents to see them being all friendly.

Shizuka held on the silverette's shoulder before her hands reached upwards and took possession of the young man's face. "I missed you," and what she did next sent Zero to hell.

He saw her face coming closer; then a small pressure met his lips. Zero could only stare with his large-as-plate eyes as the pureblood kissed him. He felt a jolt of nausea in his belly and Zero turned his head away.

_Ichiru never said anything about kissing. What the hell?!_

Taking Ichiru's sudden action as nothing but shyness, Shizuka held the younger mans' hand and led him to the waiting car. The driver took the suitcase and the two entered the vehicle.

Once the car began to move did Zero finally snapped out of the small trance. He saw tress and bushes pass by as the car drove further away from his house. His attention went back to the pureblood as Zero felt his hand being squeezed.

Looking down the silverette found the pureblood still holding on to him. A small frown mare his features as he stare at their hands and again he cautiously tugged his hand.

"Ichiru."

His lilac orbs met soft pink ones. The pureblood was invading his personal space and Zero's hunter senses screeched in his mind. He pulled his hand until it was free, but that apparently wasn't a good move.

He look at Shizuka as the woman's eyes suddenly became cold. Zero shifted further away from the monster– and right about now Zero was wishing the vehicle could have been a limousine maybe.

"Why are you acting distant towards me?"

The tone of her voice wasn't in a questioning way; it was a voice that demanded an answer. Zero shook his head and met the woman head on. "Why did you kissed me?" Believe it or not; that was Zero's first kiss, and it pained him that it was with someone Zero wanted nothing more than to kill.

The pureblood eyes lowered. "I missed you Ichiru and I couldn't help it. You didn't like it?"

Zero just stared at the woman. He was told the vampire was somewhat unstable after the death of her mate, but Zero didn't know how unstable she really was. In his view the pureblood seemed almost bipolar.

"No." Zero said without thinking and somewhat harsh. Few seconds later he realized his seconds mistake.

In a blink of an eye; Zero couldn't breath. The air in the car vanishes and he felt heavy pressure around. Zero's eyes return to the woman sitting next to him, Shizuka was shaking while gripping her kimono.

He held his chest trying to breath, but nothing entered his lungs. It became painful and Zero slumped back into his seat and trying to open the widow with shaking hands.

"Hio-sama, Kiryu-san can't breath."

Upon hearing the drivers voice, Shizuka looked up and at Ichiru. The silver-head seemed ready to pass out. She composed herself and let the young man breath. As Ichiru filled his lungs with oxygen, the pureblood rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry– I didn't mean to."

Zero didn't even listen to a word the monster said, he was busy breathing in the precious air. He almost died damn it, and he was more than happy it was him that found himself in this predicament.

_Ichiru._

His brother with his sensitive lungs wouldn't have last this type of treatment.

Minutes later Zero rose from bending down. His eyes landed once again to the woman sitting next to him. The pureblood held his arm and looking back at him with a soft gaze. Zero decided to ignore the being next to him instead and focused to watch out the window.

As they kept passing landscapes, the older Kiryu twin noticed he was now far from home. He inwardly sighed a longing sigh. He couldn't help but curse the day Ichiru met this woman. Zero still couldn't believe he hadn't even catch up to what type of _friend_ his younger brother had made.

Zero only learned of Ichiru and pureblood when said pureblood showed up at their home. After Shizuka Hio left, Zero took it upon himself to get ever bit of information from his brother.

At the end of his small interrogation, Zero was left speechless. Ichiru used to go out at night when every one was asleep for a walk. And in one of these night stroll did Ichiru came across the vampire.

"_I was walking when I tripped on a rock I didn't see under the snow. I lay on the ground as my breathing become uneven. I wanted to yell for help, but I just couldn't. As I was about to sleep I saw her. She came to me and helped me. And after that I kept seeing her. Zero she isn't dangerous just really sad."_

He had scoffed at his twin. No vampire was sad and not dangerous. Those things are the embodiment of danger and hatred. After his talk with his younger brother, Zero had prohibited Ichiru from seeing the woman.

The younger twin accepted after Zero told him all the bad things that could happen if Ichiru kept seeing the pureblood. But as life has it, the war ended and soon Shizuka Hoi was at their front door demanding for Ichiru.

After Zero learned who Shizuka _really_ was; the older twin promised to never let the woman lay a finger on his brother. Ichiru was in danger at the hands of the pureblood. It didn't matter how nice-of-a-person Ichiru tried to paint her. The woman was still a demon and Zero–

His gazed turn to the bloodsucker siding beside him. The woman had her head on Zero's shoulder trying to _snuggle_ with him. The silverette would have made a disgusted face, but halted after sensing eyes on his person.

Looking forward he saw the driver aver his eyes from them on the rearview mirror. Zero glared at the back of the vampire's head before turning back to what he was doing.

He really tried not to let the woman who kept rubbing her head on his shoulder bother him, Zero refocus on his memories. He may have damned the day his bother met this leech, but Zero cursed ten times more the day when his parents were sent to kill the woman's lover.

According to Kaito; Hio's mate was not in any type of danger into falling to level E. The man was fed by the pureblood and kept sane. But the Hunters Association believed that once someone was bit by a pureblood they were already doomed.

"_I don't know why they sent your parents, it's not like the man was left alone and without her blood to keep him study. If you ask me it's like the H.A wanted Shizuka Hio to became reckless after the death of her mate. But then again it's just my opinion."_

Kaito's words made him wonder why would the Hunter Association want a crazed pureblood?

If Zero was a sympathetic of vampires; he would have thought it cruel to kill someone who wasn't a threat. Was the Association looking for some sort of fight by killing a pureblood's mate?

_No. Why would they? Maybe the man was falling into level E and Shizuka Hio was hiding it._ Zero thought. _But that doesn't matter anymore the war is far over and we're tuck in this misery._

"Ichiru we're here."

He blinked his light amethyst orbs, Zero shifted his gaze ahead and saw a large mansion. The car entered a long drive way and came to a stop at a curve in between the large mansion and a fountain.

The pureblood stepped out first then Zero followed. He didn't notice but his heart picked some speed. The silverette stood next to the vampire who once again took hold of his arm.

The mansion before him was breath-taking, but it wasn't where Zero wanted to be. The pureblood turn her attention on him and smiled fondly.

"Welcome home Ichiru."

_More like welcome to hell. _Zero mused dryly, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.


End file.
